classmatestngfandomcom-20200215-history
Mira Page
=Mira Page= http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v610/Aistanocha/dolls/mirapage-1.png Name: Miranda Bethany Page Gender: Female Age: 30 Birthdate: June 21, 2022 Birthplace: Redford, NH Hometown: Redford, NH Height: 5'1" Build: Short and skinny Eye Color: Bright green Hair Color: Safety orange (I mean this literally; it is a color not found in nature) Parents: Will and Celeste Page Status: Married to Joe the Alien IM Screen Name: SilentBobette Player: Cameo Theme Song: 4:33 by John Cage Appearance Mira looks almost exactly like Celeste did in her twenties, only her hair is long, straight, and ridiculously orange instead of short, tangly-curly, and auburnyish. But she's tiny, freckle-faced, and lacking in curves, just like her mom. Her wardrobe favors the color blue. Personality While the full-blown Silliness Police phase of her teenage years has receded, Mira remains kind of high-strung and often quite serious, although she was never entirely without a sense of humor and has become significantly more gregarious. She's also... 'stubborn' doesn't entirely cover it (but it is pretty accurate). More like slow to change; it takes a while for her to change her mind about basically anything, and sudden changes take some time to warm up to. She's the introverted bookish type, and technically qualifies as a genius by virtue of her IQ but has never been a blatant prodigy or anything similarly super-exceptional. Even though she's started using the signs again and thus doesn't have to worry about how long it would take to write something, she still mostly communicates by body language and is generally quite laconic when she does speak in words (and has been known to draw pictures/make picture-signs even when already using signs or her notebook). This makes a strange contrast to the fact that she writes books. Power Power Class: 3 Mira effectively has two powers: she inherited her father's Toondom (although the power is somewhat diluted; it seems to run on its own rules), and she can access hammerspace. The latter came with a few anime-style non-injurious hammers, and it usually doesn't make its own contents, but she's been known to pull random dead fish out of there. Mira's hammerspace, except under very unusual circumstances that would probably involve bending the spacetime continuum in directions it isn't supposed to go, can only be accessed by Mira herself. The opening will be wherever she expects it to be, which is most often over her shoulder but can also be in a pocket or behind her back, among other places. Anywhere people aren't looking, basically. What she can hold in it is limited only by whether an object will fit through the opening and if she can lift or push it inside; moreover, things placed inside will be frozen in time from the moment they completely clear the entrance and unfrozen (with no memory of being in there if they're living creatures) on exit. Therefore, it's probably safe to put other people in there, but if Mira personally tried to go inside she'd get stuck and there would be no way to get her out. Due to the peculiarities of Joe's power, his star-ness has rubbed off on Mira to an extent. What exactly this means is kind of secret, but she glows. Background Mira's childhood was fairly unremarkable, although she did skip the third grade. When she was 13, after having an argument with her brother, Mira got fed up with the absurdity of conducting an hour-long shouting match through cartoon signs; this led her to vow never to speak with them again. From that point onwards, she endeavoured to convey what she needed to convey using body language alone (supplemented with IMs, sign language, or just plain scribbling on a notepad if she needs to say something detailed or specific). She broke this vow the first time she got drunk, which was on the free trip to Florida she and several of her friends won in July 2038, which afterwards caused the sort of angsty freaking out normally reserved for having drunken sex with strangers or something. Otherwise, the vow stuck around until the transition to college. Random Facts Mira is a big fan of Diane Duane's books (well, the ones about wizards, anyways). Mira likes gummi bears. They're her snack of choice at movies. Mira does have a text-to-speech app on her calculator, but rarely uses it. Mira knows actual sign language, but doesn't bother using it much because she doesn't really expect people she meets to know it (unless they're related to her). She has, however, taught it to Joe and Cassie.